


Art and Fanmix for "Compromised Positions"

by Gryph



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mpregbigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix inspired by Compromised Positions  by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan">Tarlan</a> for the <a href="http://mpregbigbang.livejournal.com">mpregbigbang</a> on LJ. When Atlantis decides to alter the physiology of its inhabitants, John and Rodney end up a bonded pair. But John has a duty to Stargate Command and Earth. How do you choose between duty and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "Compromised Positions"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compromised Positions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221889) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> I love the emotions this story evokes of making hard choices, sacrificing happiness for duty, of regret and ultimately, realizing that love is more important than any of that. I tried to capture the flow of the story with the song choices, going from songs about love, to songs about pain and hurt, and then reconciliation. I love John's expression in the screencap I used for the mix cover, with Rodney in the background.  
> For the banner, I wanted to create a composite of the elements of the story; Atlantis in the background, John and Rodney both with deliciously confused looks (because I picture their relationship having a lot of those kinds of moments), with the promise of family (it *is* an mpreg challenge after all!) as a fainter image.  
> Many thanks to [Tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan) for being a great author to work with (again!); she always puts out such wonderful stories that the art just flows so easily.

 

Banner (click to embiggen):

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/77339/77339_original.jpg)

Mix:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/78218/78218_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/78590/78590_original.jpg)  
  
[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://app.box.com/s/uep6swh5z3zm6p0jlvd8)  
(93.9 MB | 15 songs, covers, lyrics)

**01 Arms by Christina Perri**  
I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start  
You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

  
**02 Paradise by Coldplay**  
So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun must set to rise.  
This could be para- para- paradise, para- para- paradise  
This could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

  
**03 Storm by Lifehouse**  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright

  
**04 Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation**  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command  
He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied  
So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?

  
**05 Broken by Firewind**  
Don't wanna see you fall from grace  
Don't wanna see you fall from an empty space  
I've lost the best thing that I had in my life  
Lay your head on my shoulder tonight

  
**06 Away In Silence by Creed**  
You walked away in silence  
You walked away to breathe  
Stopped and turned around to say goodbye to me  
I'm pleading as your leaving I'm begging you stay

  
**07 Cry by Kelly Clarkson**  
If anyone asks I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all, act like there's nothing wrong

  
**08 Incomplete by Backstreet Boys**  
I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I’m awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I’m going to be is incomplete

  
**09 Pieces of You by One Less Reason**  
You wear your heart on your sleeve  
So I thought you should know  
You look like a stranger now  
To the ones you call home

  
**10 Against All Odds by Phil Collins**  
Take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face  
I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

  
**11 Collide by Howie Day**  
I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

  
**12 Mad World by Gary Jules**  
And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world

  
**13 A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

  
**14 Spark by The Sweet Remains**  
I’m gonna say something I hope you never will forget  
Wherever you are and wherever I may be  
As lost as I seem, as cold as it may get  
As old as we may be, I hope you never will forget  
That you are my spark  
You are my spark

  
**15 In Your Arms by Stanfour**  
I know I'm not smart  
But still I'm trying hard  
Let me be your guard  
Protecting you, my angel, from the dark

I will not pretend  
That I'm just a friend  
My deliverance  
Will you think about me every now and then  
When I call again

Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you  
Let me dream in your arms  
Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you

I cannot breathe  
Without you

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Compromised Positions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221889) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
